Optical imaging apparatus incorporating solid state sensing elements find application in a variety of fields ranging from military reconnaissance and surveillance to consumer electronics. Solid state cameras, for example, are used in a number of consumer electronics including cell phones, digital still cameras, computers, toys and automotive driver aids. In order to satisfy demand, solid state cameras are required to be manufactured in significant quantities. In 2008, for example, it is expected that the number of solid state cameras produced worldwide will reach around 2.5 million per day. In view of these numbers, efficient and low cost manufacture of solid state cameras is of high importance.
Traditionally, solid state camera modules are manufactured as discrete units. In such manufacturing, an image sensor is attached to a substrate by adhesive and interconnected to the substrate by wire bonds. Optical components of the camera are separately mounted in a lens turret. A barrel is subsequently attached to the substrate, and the lens turret is inserted into the barrel by means of a screw thread to position the optical components over the image sensor.
A disadvantage of the foregoing manufacturing technique is that each camera module is effectively made serially. Manufacturing solid state camera modules in a serial format can significantly increase costs and time of manufacture. Such inefficiencies are only magnified when producing high volumes of camera modules.